Mikhail Stormhander
|status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Unnamed great-great-grandfather Unnamed mother (deceased) Unnamed father |magic = Requip |weapons = War Scythe Other Requip weapons}} Mikhail Stormhander '(ストルムハﾝダー ミハイル, ''Sutormuhandaa Mihairu) is a guildless mage who is of giant ancestry and currently lives in . Due to his massive height, he is both loved and feared by many of the residents, his size causing quite a stir wherever he goes as he cannot fit through most doorways. At present, he is looking for a guild and is happy to take anyone up on their offer. Appearance At over 200 centimetres tall, Mikhail looks quite imposing, even though he is anything but. His hair is a deep black colour with his eyes being a greyish brown. His skin is a light tan, which stands out among his bright coloured clothing, which consists of a rolled up white shirt with a flipped up collar and a blue tabard with gold trimming which is emblazened with two swords intersecting in a cross shape. On his hands are brown leather gloves, matching his similarly coloured boots which he wears over his simple black pants. Over his chest is a braided belt which holds his constantly present war scythe. Personality The spitting image of a gentle and jolly giant, lofty Mikhail is incredibly kind and friendly. Despite children being scared of him as a kid, he hasn't allowed it to effect him and the end result is someone who has a huge heart. Insults and bullying seems to roll off his back, though like all people Mikhail has a limit. When one does succeed in angering Mikhail, he usually explodes into an uncontrollable rage in which he is liable to break things quite easily. However, afterwards he will usually break down into tears as he cannot bear to think of hurting someone just because he got angry. This doesn't happen around those he considers enemies however. Magic and abilities Natural abilities 'Weapons specialist: '''Because of the nature of his use of Requip magic, Mikhail specialises in the use of all of his weapons, having plenty of time to train himself to use them to the best of his ability. Despite being able to use all his weapons well, his preference is in polearms, the most commonly used one being the war scythe. Having an expertise in weapon use, he is rarely at a disadvantage in a fight concerning weaponry. The weapon he is least skilled in though, is the bow as he is a more close-ranged fighter. '''Immense strength: '''Having giant ancestry, Mikhail is incredibly strong in comparison to a normal human. This allows him to fight with heavy weaponry much easy and as a result, he isn't weighed down by weapons that would slow a normal fighter down. With his great strength, he can easily uproot trees and break through walls, however, he has little control over his strength, causing him to unintentionally break things often. '''Great cook: '''Being a person that loves his parents dearly, Mikhail would often cook for his mum and dad, giving him plenty of practise. As his mum has the same problem with strength, she was able to teach him control when cooking and thus, he is able to cook without spilling everything. From years of practise he has become a great cook and he hopes to be a chef someday when he is much older. Magical abilities Requip Unlike more well-known users, Mikhail's Requip magic is strictly weapons (as he has no armour as of yet), these being keepsakes from his great-great-grandfather who was also a user of the same magic. Through the magic, he can access many magical weapons which are all in one way or another, enchanted. An exception being his war scythe and a few miscellaneous items like a joke hammer. One thing that should be noted is that the powers utlised via these weapons drains more of Mikhail's magic power because of how the magic is foreign to him, and he has little to no mastery over their respective magics. Equipment *'Angurvadal: 'A large broadsword with runes etched into the blade, the meaning unknown to Mikhail. This double-handed sword allows Mikhail to use some Light Magic magic and blazes with an intense light in times of war. *'Fragarch: 'A singe-handed longsword with a semi-transparent blade. Known as the Sword of Air, and for a good reason, this blade grants Mikhail the ability to use some Wind Magic. *'Caladbolg: 'A rapier with a thicker than normal blade that is stark white. This long and thin sword has immense cutting strength and when it slices, rainbows stream after it. *'Areadbhar: 'A long spear with a copper-red tipped spearhead. The staff part is adorned with gold and is made of wood. This spear's tip is constantly flaming and allows Mikhail to utilise a little Fire Magic. *'Gungnir: 'An extremely long jet black spear with a large flat gold spearhead. It doesn't use known magics and instead summons more spears for Mikhail to make use of via Requip. *'Frost Fair Blade: 'A golden bladed guandao with a dragon etched on the blade with ice blue filgree. This weapon has icy properties and allows the user to attack with Ice Magic. *'Earth Shaker: 'A golden headed trident with a blue pole trimmed with green seaweed-like trimming. Despite its name, it does not give Mikhail earth-related abilities. It instead allows Mikhail to use Water Magic. *'Mjolnir: '''A large-headed warhammer with a leather grip. This particular weapon grants Mikhail the use of Lightning Magic. *'Carwennan: '''A simple dagger with a shadowy blade. Oddly enough, this weapon isn't great for combat and as a result, Mikhail rarely ever uses it. It gives Mikhail the ability to hide using Shadow Magic. *'Svalinn: 'A large white shield with a bright yellow sun on the front and saffron borders around the surface of the shield. While being a strong shield, it is especially resistant to light and fire attacks. *'Ichaival: '''A silver bow with intricate swirls carved into the entire bow. Even though Mikhail has no quiver, this bow seems to create arrows out of nowhere, instead, the arrows are taken out of Mikhail's great-grandfather's armoury via Requip. *'Thyrsus: '''A wooden staff tied with vines and topped with a pine cone. Through its enchantment, it bestows Mikhail the ability to use Plant Magic. *'Olivant: 'A simple ivory horn with a leather strap on the underside. While it doesn't look like an actual weapon, it is mostly used to alert people to Mikhail's location or to blast the opponent away via Sound Magic. *'War Scythe: '''Mikhail's trademark grey steel war scythe. While it isn't magical by any means, it is a weapon he holds dear and if push came to shove, he'd use this one above all the others. He only uses this spell to get his war scythe back after putting it away while using his other weapons. History Growing up in Oak Town, young Mikhail had no friends as even at a young age, Mikhail was impossibly tall, scaring many others his age and preventing him from making friends. Coupled with his clumsiness at being unaccustomed to his large size, Mikhail was a very lonely child. In order to learn how to cope with his size, his parents would often take him to see his great-great-grandfather who was a full blooded giant. He would often make Mikhail feel better with grand stories and often comfort him about his size. Reaching the age of 13, his great-great-grandfather gave him all the weapons he had stored in his younger years and prompted his father to teach him how to use Requip so that Mikhail would have the skills to join a guild someday and so that he'd have something to do since he still hadn't gotten any friends. Over the years, he steadily improved with his use of weapons and was soon ready to set out to find a guild. Something stopped him however, that being the death of his mother who had unexpectedly fallen ill some months ago. Strucken by the death of his mother, Mikhail decided to put off leaving home for a while to grieve. As of now, he has yet to leave home. Roleplays *A Gentle Giant finds Friends: '''Mikhail meets with the members of Unchained Soul and joins the guild. Trivia *Mikhail's first name means 'God like' in Russian and 'gift from God' in Hebrew. Concerning the former, his domineering height makes him look quite 'god like', if you ask me. *Mikhail's favourite food is anything with feta in it and his least favourite food is eggplant. Category:Requip User Category:Original Characters Category:Mage